yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Changi Airport Skytrain
The Changi Airport Skytrain is an automated people mover that connects Terminals 1, 2 and 3 at Singapore Changi Airport. Opened in 1990, it was the first driverless and automated system in Asia. The Changi Airport Skytrain operates from 0500 to 0230 daily and operates at 1 to 2-minute intervals. Travel on the Skytrain is free and an inter-terminal journey takes about 90 seconds. All stations have platform screen doors, are air conditioned and have plasma displays indicating the arrival time of the next train. Since 2006, the trains operating on all Skytrain lines are Crystal Movers manufactured by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. All stations are equipped with platform screen doors, are air-conditioned and have plasma displays indicating the arrival time of the next train. With the opening of the Changi Airport MRT Station on 8 February 2002, the Skytrain is able to connect passengers at Terminal 1 to the MRT station entrances located at Terminals 2 and 3. Changi Airport Skytrain only has: *Transit **Station A South - Station A (1-way service) *Public **Station D - Station E (1-way service) Stations Rolling Stock Trains operating on the Changi Airport Skytrain is the Mitsubishi Crystal Mover manufactured by MHI. Adtranz C-100 Initially, the Skytrain rolling stock consisted of Adtranz C-100s, jointly built by Westinghouse and Adtranz (acquired by Bombardier). The third rail, formerly at the centre of the track, was moved to the side. The new system opened in March 2006 between Terminals 1 and 2 and opened the connection with Terminal 3 in November 2007 during Terminal 3's open house. When it is Crystal Mover train like today, the Platform screen doors have glass windows to let to know when the train comes compared to the past which is small window or no glass window like Elevator Windows which is similar to Miami Airport Skytrain Concourse E. Mitsubishi Heavy Industries Crystal Mover In 2002, work began on a new S$135 million Mitsubishi Crystal Mover-based system to accommodate the planned opening of Changi Airport Terminal 3 and the projected increase in demand as the airport expanded. The previous rolling stock of Adtranz C-100 ran without a second carriage per train (as opposed to the current Mitsubishi Crystal Movers, which runs with two carriages per train), and the first two platform screen doors of each station were for emergency purposes (The C-100s stopped at the outer half of each station, with two doors on each half.). The third rail, formerly at the centre of the track, was shifted to the side. The new system opened in March 2006 between Terminals 1 and 2, and opened the connection with Terminal 3, in November 2007. The top of the train is painted black, with the bottom of the train painted grey. The side-mounted headlights have a larger surface area, compared to the ones operating on Sengkang LRT Lines and Punggol LRT Lines. The Changi Airport Logo is pasted on the side of each train carriage, with the train fleet number on the middle of each carriage. The color of the interior is light-yellow. LCD screens are placed at the end of every car, similar to the unused LCD screens on the Mitsubishi Heavy Industries Crystal Mover C810. Unlike all other trains on Singapore's LRT network, it does not have seating in the middle, and only has seating at the end of each train. This is done to allow more floor space for the passenger's luggage, and also for passengers to stand, when the train is crowded. The train that can be boarded, depends on which area one is in. For example, if you were to board from the Public Area, the interior seating color is blue (Sets 01–10, 17-20), while the Transit Area has an orange color scheme on the seats (Sets 11–16, 21-22). As of 2016 the Changi Airport Skytrain uses the Mitsubishi Heavy Industries Crystal Mover automated people mover. This rolling stock entered service in 2006 and replaced the 16-year-old Adtranz C-100, bringing this rolling stock of the second generation APM in Changi Airport. Exterior design The design of the train was black on top with grey on the bottom. The headlights were at the side with bigger headlights, compared to the ones operating on Sengkang LRT Line and Punggol LRT Line, the headlights were small and at the bottom of the train. They placed Changi Logo at the side of each trains. They placed the fleet number at the middle part of the train. Interior design The color of the interior is light-yellow. LCD screens (?) are placed at the end of every car, similar to the never-used LCD screens on the Mitsubishi Heavy Industries Crystal Mover C810. Unlike trains run under LRT, which have seating in the middle, it does not have seating in the middle and only at the end of each train. This is to allow more standing and more luggage space, also when the train is getting crowded. The trains boarded depends on which area one is in, for example, if you are in the Public Area, the seat color is blue (Set 01–10), while the Transit Area provides an orange color scheme on the seats (Set 11–16). Train Formation The configuration of a Mitubishi Crystal Mover in revenue service is M in single car mode and M-M is dual car mode Redevelopment works In 2015, one portion of the Changi Airport Skytrain system connecting Station B and E was suspended due to construction works for Jewel Changi Airport. Passengers in the public area had to use the mezzanine level bridge along Changi Airport MRT Station, and the Skytrain operating between Station A and F in the transit area. It would later resume service on April 12, 2019 for transit passengers only, five days before the opening of Jewel. Service for passengers in the public area resumed on 2 July 2019. Future expansion To increase the system capacity of the Skytrain, six new train cars have been purchased which subsequently entered service in 2019. The existing shuttle between Terminals 2 and 3 was upgraded to a three-car system, whereas the shuttle between Terminal 3 and 3 South was upgraded to a two-car system. Terminal 4, opened in 2017, is not served by the Skytrain. However, the future Terminal 5 will have a Skytrain-style underground train system. References Category:Railway lines in Singapore Category:Singapore Changi Airport Category:Changi Category:Airport people mover systems Category:People mover systems in Singapore Category:Innovia people movers Category:Crystal Mover people movers Category:1990 establishments in Singapore Category:Railway lines opened in 1990